


The Bartender

by sarih93



Series: The Diner [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarih93/pseuds/sarih93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Kelley isn't checking out the bartender, she just likes her tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bartender

 “Do you guys want anything from the bar?” Kelley asked her group of friends. Everyone said no so Kelley just went by herself to the bar. She found an open seat and grabbed it while she waited to order. All the bartenders seemed to be pretty busy already. There was this one bartender, the one that was closer to her, that caught her attention. She had long black hair secured in a ponytail and a very tight black V-neck. The V-neck showed a part of a tattoo, it appeared to be an inscription but Kelley couldn’t read it from where she was.

“My eyes are up here.”

Kelley automatically looks up into the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. It’s unfair really how honest to god gorgeous this woman is.

“Oh I was just admiring your tattoo.”

The bartender raises an eyebrow skeptically at that, probably used to getting hit on by clients.

“Do you want something? Or are you just here to admire my tattoos?”

Kelley refuses to be intimidated by the obvious indirect.

“A beer would be great actually.”

The bartender nods and puts a bottle in front of Kelley.

“So what does it say?” Kelley points her beer at the bartender’s chest.

“It’s just a poem.” Another customer calls the bartender over and she leaves. Kelley stays at the bar slowly nursing her beer. She’ll go back to her friends later.

Kelley is almost done with her beer when the bartender comes around again and they make eye contact.

“I still want to know what the poem says,” Kelley comments.

“You just want to see me with my shirt off” the bartender fired back instantly.

Kelley smiles impishly because yes the thought might have crossed her mind but she’s not going to say that. No matter what any of her friends say she has game.

“Not before the third date, I’m a good girl.” Kelley tries to appear offended but she fails miserably. She does manage to make the bartender smile and it emboldens Kelley to add “I do want to know your name though.”

“Hope.” The bartender responds succinctly.

“I’m Kelley.” They shake hands for a beat too long and it could just be the alcohol but the physical contact makes Kelley a little flustered and for once she doesn’t know what to say next.

 “Do you have any tattoos?” Hope asks unexpectedly.

Kelley shakes her head. “I’m afraid of needles,” she explains. Hope chuckles, amused.

“So you’re only an admirer then? Hope says teasingly and to be honest it’s hot, this woman is kind of laughing at her and Kelley still swoons.

By now Kelley is actually feeling enthusiastic because Hope could’ve blown her off already but she hasn’t. In fact she seems to be enjoying their little banter just as much as Kelley is or at least enough to stop working for a moment.

“The one on your wrist says solo”

“It does.” Kelley rolls her eyes at the return of the short answers but she doesn’t mind a challenge.

“So, is that like a declaration? Are you flying solo?” Now it’s Hope’s turn to roll her eyes.

“More like my last name.”

“One mystery solved, one more to go,” Kelley says referring to the poem on Hope’s chest.

Hope leans a little closer over the bar “Oh I have other tattoos.”

Kelley unconsciously gives Hope an once-over like if there were other visible tattoos she wouldn’t have caught a peek of them by now.

“When does your shift end?” Kelley asks abruptly. Mentally she’s smacking herself on the forehead because that was the complete opposite of smooth and she doesn’t want to come on too strong.  

“I thought you were a good girl,” Hope says and cocks her head to the side. Kelley almost swallows her tongue.

“There’s a diner just down the street that has awesome waffles.” Hope doesn’t looks too convinced so Kelley tries again “You have to eat, it’s not good for you to spend a lot of time without eating.” Kelley nods solemnly.

 “I get off in,” Hope pauses to look at the time, “an hour.”

“Waffles?” Kelley asks to confirm that this is actually happening.

“Waffles.”

“I should probably go tell my friends about my new plans.”

“We can meet outside”

Kelley nods and turns around. She knows she’s going to get so much shit for abandoning her friends like this but she doesn’t care. She wants to keep talking to Hope. She’s gorgeous and quick witted and already Kelley is crushing hard.

Sam is the first one to spot her. “There you are! We thought about sending a search party but we were too scared to find you in a bathroom stall with a stranger. Not something we wanted to see.”

“Hilarious,” Kelley deadpans. “I was at the bar but there were a lot of people waiting already.”

Sam and Caitlin seem to buy her excuse. Ali and Christen share a look but thankfully neither one of them says anything. Kelley changes the subject and soon enough her absence was forgotten. She has to make an effort to pay attention to her friends because her mind always goes back to Hope. The hour flies by Kelley and she’s anxious to meet up with Hope.

“I’m going to head out.” Kelley tries to sound casual but fails catastrophically.

 “Why?” Christen asks. She has a right to question Kelley because she had already mentioned that she had nothing to do the next day and she isn’t the type to leave a bar early.

“I’m going to meet up with someone.”

Sam, Ali and Caitlin are wearing almost identical mischievous smiles while Christen is just looking smug.

“Tell us more,” Ali singsongs and she should stop watching _Grease._

“I’m going to grab a bite to eat with one of the bartenders.” Telling the truth will make this go a lot faster and Kelley doesn’t want to keep Hope waiting.

“Guy or girl?” Christen asks.

“Girl”

“Is she hot?” Sam pipes in.

“Very,” Kelley admits “I have to go, she’s waiting for me. I’ll see you losers later.” She winks at them and walks away. She’s almost at the door when she panics and thinks that maybe Hope _isn’t_ waiting for her but she sees her immediately after walking out of the bar. Hope is wearing the same outfit from before but her hair is now down.

“I thought for a moment you were going to bail out on me,” Kelley admits.

“You said it yourself, I have to eat,” Hope says wryly but she smiles in a contagious way.

“I promise you’re going to love this diner. Not only are their waffles amazing but so are their milkshakes.”

“Lead the way.”

They start walking side by side. Occasionally their hands brush against each other. It might be on purpose on Kelley’s end.

“It’s great how close to the bar this place is because I don’t like the food at the bar. The service is amazing though.” Kelley winks at Hope who chuckles and shakes her head but she doesn’t say anything.

They get to the diner and choose a booth by the window.

“Hi Hope we weren’t expecting to see you tonight,” the waitress greets Hope and Kelley’s jaw drops.

“After my shift I felt like having some waffles. How’s little Anthony?” Hope smirks at the expression on Kelley’s face.

“That boy is driving me crazy; he’s just too smart for his own good. But anyways I’ll bring you your food. You want the same hun?” The question is directed at Kelley who just nods.

“You didn’t tell me you knew this place,” Kelley accuses Hope after their waitress leave.

“You never asked.” Kelley pouts and Hope’s smirk turns into a full blown grin. Kelley gets an idea and narrows her eyes in a challenging way.

“Ok but I think now you have to finally tell me what the poem says”

Hope rolls her eyes and stares at Kelley for a moment.

“ _Let us be like_

_Two falling stars in the day sky._

_Let no one know of our sublime beauty_

_As we hold hands with God_

_And burn_

_Into a sacred existence that defies -_

_That surpasses_

_Every description of ecstasy_

_And love_.”

Hope finishes the poem without breaking eye contact with Kelley.

“That’s beautiful,” Kelley comments in awe.

After the food gets to the table they make small talk, just getting to know each other a little bit better. They keep the conversation light but their body language is a different story. Everything is so flirty and under the table their legs are touching and it drives Kelley crazy.

 Once they are done eating and they ask for the check Hope tries to grab it but Kelley beats her to it.

“Nuh-uh, this was my idea so I pay,” Kelley says defiantly. For a moment it looks like Hope is going to try and argue with her but she just thanks her.

 Hope and Kelley slowly make their way outside. Kelley wants to ask Hope for her number but at the same time she just wants to kiss her. Somehow she ends up doing neither, she’s nervous and apparently she left all of her charm inside the diner (or maybe even at the bar) and it’s so frustrating because she has never felt this strongly about someone after just knowing them for a couple of hours but she’s tongue-tied.

“This was really your big move? Buying me waffles?” Hope asks amusedly and she’s looking at Kelley with just the right amount of endearment to make Kelley’s hands sweat.

 Kelley chuckles and looks down. “I would’ve asked you for a drink but you know… what’s the point of buying a bartender a drink,” she shrugs her shoulders and peers up at Hope through her eyelashes.  

Hope swoops down and gives her the softest kiss ever but still Kelley feels it like a jolt of electricity. It lasts less than a second but it leaves them grinning at each other.

“It worked right? You kissed me first.” Hope kisses her again but this time the kiss is more passionate. So much that Kelley has to hold on to Hope’s shoulders for balance while Hope has one hand on her waist and the other one on her hair.

“That third date rule,” Hope licks her lips while staring straight at Kelley’s “how serious are you about that?”

“I have a roommate,” is Kelley’s breathless answer. In all honesty Kelley can probably count her one-night stands in one hand but right now she just wants Hope.

“I don’t. I live pretty close by.”

Kelley nods and let’s Hope guide her by the hand, anticipation running through her veins. She gets a little confused when Hope stops and unlocks a door right next to the bar.

“You live next to the bar? That’s convenient.”

“More like on top of it.” Hope smiles knowingly at Kelley when her jaw drops and makes her way up the stairs.

“I’m the owner of the bar,” she says once they are inside the apartment like Kelley hadn’t already figured that out.

“So that thing I said about the food at the bar was obviously a joke,” Kelley babbles nervously while Hope just smirks at her.

“Kelley?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

To really get her point across Hope kisses her hard on the mouth while simultaneously hooking her hands under her knees and lifting her so Kelley can wrap her legs around her waist.

Kelley is too busy to do a lot of talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that was supposed to be the same diner as the one on my presston fic :)  
> I love the idea of a smooth talker that can't work their "magic" around someone they really like and Kelley is def the charming type.


End file.
